


Roger that

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Gay Bucky Barnes, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Russian Bucky Barnes, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, bucky barnes is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve Rogers moves to the Brooklyn Highschool Of The Arts and in the process, he gets the attention of the murderous looking student Bucky Barnes. Once Bucky has his attention on him Steve can’t seem to shake him.





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky trudged into school, black coffee in his right hand and duffel bag hanging off of his left shoulder. he went straight to Natalia at her locker instead of going to his own, without even Bucky saying a word Natalia casually slams her locker shut and turns around to face Bucky “There’s some weird big blonde buff dude trying to get into your locker”. Before he can say anything she yanks Bucky coffee out of his hand and is on her way down the hall and yelling “Спасибо за кофе!” (Thanks for the coffee!) as she rounds the corner towards the doors heading outside. “What the fuck Nat!” Bucky yells back but she just ignores him.

Bucky sighs heading towards his locker, thinking the ‘the weird big blonde buff dude’ was just a joke to fuck with him because you can’t really trust anything Natalia says but as he approached his locker he was meet a weird big blonde buff dude trying to get into his locker. “What the fuck are you doing,” Bucky says loud and pissed, with his Russian accent more noticeable than normal. You wouldn’t expect to see a 6’2 big buff dude jump up in the air and squeal but these days Bucky isn’t surprised by much anymore. 

“That’s my fucking locker! I asked you what fuck are you doing!” Bucky yelled even louder and angry this time when the big buff dude just awkwardly stared at him with his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish after he jumped and squealed like a pig.

“ Oh oh I’m..I’m so sorry I thought this was my locker, gosh I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to!” Bucky stared daggers into his eyes as big buff dude continued so stutter and apologise. “I-i thought this was my locker! I’m new I’m-I’m really sorry!” Bucky being extremely sick of this stupid blond hunk that wouldn’t shut the fuck up he did what he does best, yelling. 

“Shut the fuck the up and fucking move before I make you!” He yelled with his Russian accent extremely thick this time, the angrier he gets the more it comes out and it as much as he hates his accent it really does come in handy when scaring people. Bucky didn’t think the big buff dude’s eyes could get any bigger but they went even wider before he quickly shouted “sorry!”. He shuffled out from in between Bucky and his locker and scurried away as quick as he could. 

“Jesus fucking Christ what is with people” Bucky mumbled as he opened his locker and shoved his duffle in it. “That was pretty fucking brutal man” Bucky slammed his locker shut and faced Frank “yeah and?” Bucky growled to Frank “Woah man calm down, it was pretty fucking funny, to be honest. The football team are gonna claim him so it’s good he knows not to fuck with you” Frank said while casually rolling a cigarette and handing it to Bucky “Yeah I guess, thanks man” Bucky said in return while tucking the cigarette behind his ear.

“Anyway Nat said to retrieve you and make sure you hadn’t murdered the poor new boy” Bucky scoffed “of course she did, her going around saying shit like that ain’t really helping my rep with people already thinkin’ I’m a fucking murderer but aye may as well go with it now.” Frank bursts into laughter and starts walking and Bucky follows “Bucky, man you’re four years deep in this there’s no way out you definitely need to just accept it” Bucky shoves his shoulder into Franks not hard enough to hurt him but enough to give him a good shove. 

“Awh come on man you can go harder then that I won’t fall apart” Frank teased as he went back to walking after wobbling a little bit, “you sure about that Castle” Bucky replies giving Frank a very threatening look that from an outsider view would scare the shit out of anyone but Franks used to Bucky shit and eggs him on even more. 

“Oh yeah, definitely Barnes” Frank replied with a smug look and sound, “Oh you are fucking on you little shit,” Bucky says as he pushes frank into the lockers laughing. Bucky gives frank on the floor a smug smile and walks away “oh yeah you better be outside in five, I forget my lighter need yours” Bucky casually says as he heads for the doors outside. 

“Well you took your time” Nat says as Bucky reaches their table underneath the big oak tree “also where the fuck is Castle I sent him to collect you” Bucky sat on the top of the table and set his boots on the pew like seat with a loud thump “he’s coming, he’s just spending some quality time with the lockers” Nat gives him a confused then serious expression “you pushed him into some lockers “didn’t you” Bucky looked up from fiddling with his chains on his jeans and meets Nat’s face with a smug expression “mmm maybe I did..and if I did he provoked it” Nat made a light scoff and rolled her eyes “honestly at this point I definitely wouldn’t be surprised if Frank has some sort of pain kink”. 

“I have a what kink!” Frank yells as he approaches the table. “Nothing,” Bucky and Nat say in unison as Frank sits down on the bench of the table next to Bucky’s feet. “Lighter” Bucky demands the minute Franks ass hits the seat, “of course sir,” Frank says in a fake serious voice as he holds his lighter towards Bucky. “Thanks,” Bucky says as he snatches it out of Franks' hand, “Man that scared jock really got your panties in a twist huh” Nat realises her eyebrow at Bucky and he death stares her back while he lights his cigarette and hands it back to frank. 

“Shut up he was fuckin’ annoyin’ n I was already havin’ a bad day!” Nat raised her eyebrow even higher this time and Bucky gave her an even more murderous look. “N Natalia why the fuck didn’t you get rid of him, you had to leave him for me to fuckin’ deal with.” Bucky snaps, “he’s cute and you really need a new twink to play with, plus it was funny to watch him struggle” Nat replies smoothly while lighting her cigarette. “Damn Nat you really are evil huh” Frank replies.

“What!? I don’t need a fuckin’ twink to play with, ok yes he’s kinda hot but he’s fuckin’ built like a fucking magical 1000-year-old tree there’s no way in hell he can be a twink” “who’s not a twink?” Someone says as they sit down at the table, “oh hey Clint some new dumb buff jock that Bucky thinks is kinda hot” Frank says “Jesus man do I need to push you into those lockers harder?” Bucky snaps at Frank “He needs a new boy he’s getting cranky” Nat says as she blows smokes out of her nose.

“Ha, good luck with that I think you’ve scared everyone off Buck, anyway we have to prep the auditorium for an assembly come on” Bucky stubs his cigarette out on the seat and gets off the table “Fuckin’ hell seriously another random assembly?” “Yep,” Clint replies popping out the p. “Fine let’s go, at least I can get away from these two” Bucky says as he starts walking towards the auditorium. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! it's been quite a while since I've written anything so I hope this is ok!
> 
> I love having visuals in fics so here's a link to the outfits everyone's wearing in this chapter!
> 
> https://imgur.com/gallery/unBx7sv


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insight into Bucky's day!

“Soooo Buck Buck, you’re looking for a new man?” Clint said while fiddling with the soundboard, You call me that again and I will throw you off the of the school”. Clint turned to look at Bucky and made an over exaggerated sad face at him “Nwah that’s not very nice buck buck”, “I swear to fuckin’ god Barton” Bucky said while picking up speakers “I will drop these speakers on you” “Damn Nat was definitely right about you needing a new boy, I didn’t think you could get any more murdery then you already are but yet you somehow are” Clint replies while trying to get a knob that he accidentally broke off the soundboard back on. 

“I’m done moving and setting up the lights and speakers,” Bucky said in a monotone voice as he turned around to leave, “You can’t avoid this forever Barnes!” Clint yelled after Bucky. “Whatever! I’m leaving bye!” Bucky shouted back as stormed out of the auditorium. “Mmhpm stubborn dumbass” Clint murdered under his breath after Bucky was gone.

After Bucky had made his dramatic exit he took a deep breath and leaned against the auditorium door “Иисус чертов Христос” (Jesus fucking Christ) Bucky said to himself, he leant there for a minute while he recollected himself for his first class and got ready for everyone to stare at him. He’d have to walk in halfway through class and everyone would look at him then he’d have to awkwardly explain why he’s late to class.

After five minutes of standing there and dreading class, he finally went on his way to his locker to grab his books and go to his first class. “James nice to see you finally join us where have you been?” Miss Hill says to him in a very un-enthusiastic tone as he enters the room, “Setting up the auditorium” he murmured in a small voice “Hmm ok James take a seat..oh and next time get a note from Mr Coulson when you are going to be late” Bucky didn’t reply he just nodded and turned around to head to the table next to Natalia. 

Bucky dumped his books on the table with a loud slam and put his head on the table, “Jeez I thought you would be over this by now” Nat says without looking up from her book. “Shut up Natalia” Bucky grumbles back at her, and surprisingly she does but the peace and quiet is quickly ruined when he hears a loud voice speaking French “Jesus Christ do you have to be that fuckin’ loud” Bucky yells with his head still on the table, “James!” Miss Hill yells at him. “M’sorry” Bucky mutters quietly “Do your work James” Miss Hill demands “Hmpmh fine” he says as he lifts up his head and turns to Nat with a questioning look of what the hell he is supposed to be doing. 

“Russian dumbass this is the advanced language class” Bucky looks at her with a lost puppy dog look “Dear god Bucky just read this then fill out this questionnaire in Russian”, Nat passes him the book and paper and he snatches it from her hands ripping the paper slightly. “Whoops,” Bucky says while looking at the paper hopelessly.

★ ☆ ★ ☆★ ☆ ★ ☆ ★ ☆ ★ 

Bucky ends up reading and filling out the questionnaire in 30 minutes then sleeps through the rest of the class with Nat looking out for him to make sure he doesn’t get caught. 

“Wake up Любовь” (love) Nat said while poking Bucky with the sharp end of her pencil, “Arrrhg I’m getting up chill,” Bucky said in a deep grumbly voice as he tried to swat Nat’s pencil away, which he was unsuccessful at and was met with another poke. “Ok! Ok! I’m getting up fuckin’ hell!” 

Bucky slowly raises his head and gets up from his table while wiping the sleep from his eyes, before he can even wake up and get used to the blinding white classroom lights Nat’s dragging him out of the classroom. “Wha-“ “Shut up come on we are going to be late for boxing and if we are Fury’s gonna murder us,” Nat says cutting of Bucky while dragging him towards his locker “No he won’t murder us, he’ll murder me. He loves you and you know what” Bucky snaps back at her in a sleepy voice.

They stop and it takes Bucky a minute to realise they have made it to his locker, “Wait my books are still in the classroom!” “No, they’re not,” Nat says as she dumps Bucky’s books in his arms “Oh” Bucky replies in a monotone voice with no expression on his face. “Oh great your sudden lack of emotion is perfect for when Fury’s going to yell at you when we are late!” Nat shouts at Bucky causing him to finally wake the fuck up. 

Bucky finally opens his locker dumping his books in and grabbing his duffel out it, “Jesus I’m hurrying, happy women?” Nat replies with a simple and sharp “No” as she turns and walks away.

Bucky drags his black boots on the ground as he follows slowly behind her towards the gym. “Natasha, James nice to see you, now go get changed” Fury their teacher said as they entered the weight room. Nat and Bucky both nod at him and head towards the change rooms, Bucky head's to dump his bag where he normally does but today there’s someone’s American flag duffle with a huge bald eagle on it in his place. ”What the fuck,” Bucky says to himself who the hell in the right mind uses a fucking bag like that, dear god I hate this country, Bucky thinks to himself as he walks away to get find a different spot and get changed. 

★ ☆ ★ ☆★ ☆ ★ ☆ ★ ☆ ★

Bucky meets Nat outside the gym door after class like he usually does, Fury ruins a strict schedule and you really don’t want to get caught talking to someone else in his class so Bucky is bursting to tell Nat about the stupid fucking American flag duffle in the change room.

“N-Natalia” Bucky struggles to get out through his laughing fit, “What?” “Th-There’s a duffle bag in the gym-” Bucky says while laughing and clutching his stomach “That has an American flag with a huge bald eagle on it” Nat looked at Bucky with a confused unimpressed look for a second then a big grin grew on her face and she let out a loud crackle. “Ohmygod Americans are so ridiculous, I can’t believe I live here” Bucky snorts and let out a loud “Американцы тупицы” (American dumbasses) causing Nat to burst out into laughter and punch Bucky in the shoulder, “быть благодарны товарищу они впустили нас, если они слышат нас, они будут грузить нас обратно в Россию” (Be grateful comrade they let us in, if they hear us they will ship us back to Russia) Nat jokingly said as they started walking towards the doors outside to have lunch.

★ ☆ ★ ☆★ ☆ ★ ☆ ★ ☆ ★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> I promise there will be Steve content in the next chapter!
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you liked this chapter!! :333


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky and Nat are about to sit down at their usual table under the big oak tree when Bucky suddenly remembers he had Clint’s headphones from the weekend when he was over. “I forgot to give Clint his headphones back I’ll be right back” Bucky said while dumping his duffle onto the table, Nat simply nodded and Bucky headed towards where Clint normally.

Bucky takes a misfits cigarette tin out of his back pocket and Frank’s lighter that he stole from the table when he left to help Clint with the auditorium.  
He takes a cigarette out of the tin, smoothly places it in between his lips and lights it effortlessly as he walks towards the table near Bucky’s.

Bucky comes up to the table and as expected Clint’s there in his usual spot, Bucky looks down at his pocket as he struggles to get Clint’s headphones out.

“Hey Man I forgot to give you thes-“ Bucky stops talking and burst into a burst of loud laughter as he sees the goddamn American flag duffle, “Oh no who broke you Bucky” Clint said while confusingly looking at Bucky grab his stomach and struggle to breathe through his laughter.

Bucky ignores Clint and turns around towards to look at Nat back at the table, “НАТАЛЬЯ ГРЕБАНЫЙ МЕШОК Я СКАЗАЛ ВАМ О ЗДЕСЬ”  
(NATALIA THE FUCKING BAG I TOLD YOU   
ABOUT IS OVER HERE). Nat snaps her book closed looks at him angrily for yelling at her then realises what he said, looks down at the bag and slammed her fist on the table while letting out a concerningly loud snort. “ЭТО ДАЖЕ ХУЖЕ, ЧЕМ ВЫ ОПИСАЛИ” (IT’S EVEN WORSE THAN YOU DESCRIBED) Nat yelled back. 

During all of this Clint turns to everyone at his table and lets out a serious concerned “he never speaks Russian when other people are around, I was joking before but that isn’t Bucky. What the fuck did they do with the real Bucky” 

After Bucky stops yelling in Russian at Nat he collects himself, takes a deep drag of his cigarette and turns back to Clint. “God I’m, t-that fucking bag ohmyfucking god” Bucky spits outs while pointing towards the bag under the table. 

Clint tries to let back a laugh but he was unsuccessful and then blurts out “Yeah that’s Steve’s, he’s new” Clint says as he points directly in front of him the other side of the table. 

Bucky being self-centred and not caring about anybody other than himself and his friends he didn’t notice anyone else sitting at the table other than Clint. 

Bucky turns his head to face this new douchebag patriot Steve and purposely blows smoke directly in his face “Huh nice bag” Bucky says extremely sarcastically before he realises who it is. “OH! of course, that fucking atrocious bag is yours” before Steve can let out anything Clint butts extremely excited “OH YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER!?” 

Bucky not taking his eyes of or Steve’s takes another drag and let’s out “yeah we met earlier didn’t we Stevie” as the smoke comes out of his mouth making his voice deeper and scarier. “Uhm y-yeah we do” Steve let’s out in a small voice that doesn’t suit his body type at all, Bucky gives him a sweet sadistic smile then turns back to Clint. 

“Anyway I was here to give you your headphones, you left them at mine on the weekend.” Bucky said as he dumps them in front of Clint “Oh thanks buck I didn’t even realise they were gone” Clint replied in a cheery voice. “Of course you didn’t notice” Bucky said as he turned to go back towards his table. “Bye Bucky!” “Yeah, whatever” Bucky replies before he stomps his way back to Nat.

★ ☆ ★ ☆★ ☆ ★ ☆ ★ ☆ ★

“That bags even worse is person Bucky” Nat says when he sits back down at their time, by now Frank, Jessica and Scott are sitting there looking at Bucky obviously they’d caught some of Bucky’s interaction with Steve. “Jeez man when Frank said you were pissed on not having some new twink I didn’t think you’d be this angry” Scott said with a mouth full of muffin. “Fuck off” Bucky plainly said as he grabbed his stuff and left in a huff, he knew he wasn’t helping his case but he couldn’t deal with this shit right now. 

It was like that fucking douchebag Steve was taunting him just with his presence and Bucky was sick of him and everyone else so he made the easiest decision, avoid his problems. 

★ ☆ ★ ☆★ ☆ ★ ☆ ★ ☆ ★

Bucky knew he can’t leave school while classes were on because the school would call his parents and then they’d crucify him, he’d already missed so many days last year that he barely passed the year. The only thing that kept him afloat was his A+ grades.

Realising Bucky couldn’t go anywhere off campus but couldn’t just sit anywhere he wanted without getting in trouble he decided to go to the library.

When Bucky entered the library he went to find a quiet spot where no was around, he settled on the foreign language sections books because it was the emptiest and he assumed no one would come down this aisle.

Bucky sighed and let his head fall against the bookshelf he was sitting against, wondering what he was going to do while waiting out the rest of the lunch period and his next class.

After a couple of minutes of zoning out and completely forgetting about what he was thinking about he suddenly remembered he had his laptop in his duffle.

He unzipped his bag and grabbed his MacBook out of it and placed it in his lap. He opened it, plugged in his headphones put his music on shuffle and decided to look through Reddit.

Bucky ended up staying on Reddit rest of the lunch and got quite a surprise and when the bell went, and it didn’t really help that he was reading about some really grotesque true crime case. Bucky let out a little yelp, closed the tab to Reddit and decided it would a good idea to look at something else.

After staring at his laptop trying to decide what to do now he suddenly realised, no one around that means he can go on Tumblr, “Heh” Bucky chuckled to himself as he clicked the bookmark to Tumblr.

Bucky let down his guard as he calmed down and focused on answering the asks he had and reblogging what he liked and looked go on his blog.

“Uhm excuse me you’re in the way” Bucky turned to look up so quickly his neck make an unsettling crack sound. Bucky was a very paranoid person so he could normally tell when someone was close to him, but of course, the one time he let his guard down it was near fucking Steve. 

“Well I’m not fuckin’ moving, use your fuckin’ brain to solve it Captain America” Bucky snapped at him. Steve gave him a disgruntled look and Bucky just gave him a smug look obviously proud of the nickname he’d just given him. 

Steve took a step closer to Bucky and leaned over him to look at the bookshelf. Bucky not expecting that at all and now having his crotch right near his face he was not happy. “What the fuck!” Bucky hissed while looking up at Steve, “Hey you told me to solve it myself” Steve replied with his eyes still on the shelf as he grabbed a book from it. 

Before Bucky could start throwing out every insult he could think of at Steve, he stepped back from Bucky looked at his the laptop in Bucky’s crossed legs and murmured “You should really be more careful with what you look at in school” in a smug tone. 

Bucky’s whole face scrunched in confusion before he looked down at his laptop realising Tumblr was open on a photo that said daddy’s boy, his eyes grew wide, he stopped breathing and his mouth went completely dry.

Bucky could feel his heart pounding 10 times faster than normal, he looked up from his laptop to do whatever he could to get Steve to forget what he saw but he wasn’t there anymore.

Bucky slammed his laptop shut, grabbed his stuff with shaky hands then struggled to get up. He tried his best to stay calm trying to convince himself that no one would believe the new kid that had been seen already yelled at by Bucky, he managed to calmly speed walk out of the library. 

Once he was out of the library he ran out of the school not giving a shit what his parents would do to him. Bucky no longer being able to keep his breathing calm he started over ventilating causing him to realise how bad of a situation he was in. If Steve came out and exposed bucky's stupid fucking kink to the school all the boys Bucky had slept with then threatened to stop them from telling anyone could come out and back him up.

Bucky had made it two blocks down from the school and into a little park when he finally gave up, he dragged himself over to a tree and plopped himself underneath it. He closed his eyes and started taking deep breaths, as he wished over and over again that this will be sorted out and he’ll be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Australian high schools just went into a new school year so I don't have as much time to write as I am getting used to my new classes and workload. 
> 
> My uploads will probably over the place for a couple of weeks while I get used to school but I promise it will get back on track eventually!
> 
> Kudos and leave a comment if you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

God knows how long Bucky sat there for with his head in his hands whispering to himself over and over again that it was going to be ok before he heard someone walk up to him.

Bucky just shut his eyes tighter and clenched the hands over his eyes “I’m so sorry, I really am I shouldn’t have said anything”. 

Bucky instantly recognised the voice as Steve’s, “I’m going to fucking make-“ Bucky hiccuped “your life-“ he hiccuped again but this time with the sound of a tiny sob “living hel-“, this time instead of Bucky interrupting himself it was Steve. “Bucky I won’t tell anyone, you can make my life as miserable as you want just know I promise I won’t hurt you like that”. 

While Bucky was processing what Steve was saying with his hands still in his face he felt a firm but soft hand land on his left shoulder, Bucky was startled and in a result, he dropped his hands from his face and stared right at Steve.

“Oh-oh I’m sorry I shouldn’t have touched you” Steve rambled out as he slowly took his hand away, but Bucky gave him a threatening look as he took his hand away. 

Steve confused for a second holding his hand hovering over Bucky’s shoulder suddenly realised what he meant and put it back down and squeezed Bucky’s shoulder. 

Bucky immediately pushed his left shoulder up leaning more into Steve’s touch, Bucky was no longer hiccuping or crying, he just stared at the ground. “You don’t have to feel sorry for me” Bucky said to Steve in a small voice, Steve was now using his thumb to rub light circles on Bucky's shoulder. 

“I was mean to you, you’re allowed to say whatever you want, you don’t have to hold back because I’m crying like a fuckin’ baby” Bucky continued, slightly raising his voice as the end of his sentence clearly upset with the way he’s reacted to the situation.

Steve stopped rubbing the little circles into bucky's shoulder causing Bucky to look up at Steve with a puppy dog look on his face. Steve immediately started up again, gave Bucky a soft look and started talking as Bucky looked back down at the ground, “No, I’m not going to use it.” Steve said in a stern tone with a kind but serious look on his face.

“Yes you were a douchebag to me but you obviously act like that for some sort of reason and I don’t want to make whatever’s going on with you even worse, plus that would just be a scummy thing to do” Steve continued but now in a soft voice. 

Bucky froze, Steve immediately stopped rubbing his thumb on Bucky’s shoulder scared he’d just said something wrong and ruined everything. But before Bucky could murder Steve or whatever other horrible thing Bucky was capable of doing he threw himself at Steve.

Steve landed on with is back to the ground with an especially loud thump because of Bucky’s body weight on top of him. Bucky immediately wrapped his arm around Steve’s waist and buried his head into Steve’s neck, Steve reluctantly wrapped his arms around Bucky’s back. “Thank you Stevie” Bucky whispered into Steve’s neck just loud enough for him to hear. 

Steve took a sharp breath in reaction to the nickname, he let his head lead against Bucky’s and patted his back in an instinct reaction. “You’re welcome Buck” Steve whispered back.

Steve let Bucky lay there for a minute or two as he seemed to need it and Steve really didn’t mind, he liked having someone he could hold and take care of. 

Bucky eventually lifted his head from Steve’s neck, Steve moved his head in reaction since he has his against Bucky’s. Steve looked down at Bucky and met his eyes, Bucky had his head up with his chin resting on Steve’s sternum. 

Steve watched as Bucky put his arms on both sides of the ground and pushed himself up, Steve thought Bucky was going to finally leave and swear Steve to never talk of this but instead Bucky pushed himself up so he was sitting straddling Steve’s lap. Bucky rested the palm of his hands to support himself against Steve’s stomach.

Steve could see a light blush on Bucky’s cheeks causing Steve to bite his tongue and let out a shaky breath.

“Thank you for taking care of me so well Stevie” Bucky said in a purposely soft voice while making eye contact with Steve, Bucky then leant down kissed Steve on the cheek then swiftly got up.

With the absence of Bucky sitting on his lap Steve quickly realised how fast the blood had rushed to his crotch, he quickly got up, unlike Bucky he stumbled his way up to his feet.

Bucky already had his duffle bag hanging off his right shoulder and was looking at his phone, “Whoops we’ve been here for an hour” Bucky said directed at Steve while typing something. 

“Oh fuck!” Steve replied “Huh Captain America swears! ya sure you should be doin’ that captain’?” Bucky casually replied looking up at Steve like the last hour never happened.

“Yes I do and I have to go” Steve said as he frantically picked up his stuff, assuming Bucky would pretend this never happened once he had his stuff he quickly turned around to leave. 

“Oh fuckin’ hell!” Bucky yelled at Steve as he started to walk away, Steve Halted to a stop but didn’t turn around “What Bucky”. 

“Give me your phone” Bucky said bluntly, Steve still wasn’t facing Bucky but he could somehow see his exact facial expression in his head. “And why would you I do that” Steve said as he turned around to face Bucky. “So you can have my fuckin’ number dumbass” Steve furrowed his brow and looked as Bucky extremely confused “...oh”

“You really thought I would sit in your lap and not give you my number jeez I’m not that much of a slut Steve” Bucky said rolling his eyes. “Uhm…” Steve replied cluelessly, “Just give me your fuckin’ phone”. 

Steve quickly grabbed his phone out of his pocket, opened it and passed it Bucky, just as Steve thought he had the deal in the pants under control Bucky bit his lip while typing his number into Steve’s phone. 

Steve let out a little choking sound and Bucky quickly whipped his head up to give Steve a not murderous look but a still terrifying one.“What” Bucky said bluntly, “N-nothing” Steve replied. He snatched his phone out of Bucky’s hands “I-I’ve got to go bye” Steve blurted out. Bucky didn’t say anything else to Steve he just watched as Steve rushed away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry I left it on a little bit of a cliff hanger then took a while to post the new chapter.
> 
> Please leave kudos and maybe even comment :-))


	5. Chapter 5

“Whoops we’ve been here for an hour” Bucky said to Steve “Oh fuck!”, Steve had been so caught up with bucky that he hadn’t realised the time. Steve was supposed to use his free session to visit his father in the hospital. 

He’d been avoiding it for months, too scared to confront his dying father he’d made every excuse he could to get out of it but his Steve’s mom had finally forced him to go.

Steve knew he’d have to see him eventually and if he didn’t see him before he passed he’d regret it for the rest of his life but he had let his anxiety get the best of him. 

Steve’s father Joseph was sick all of Steve’s life, his family were constantly moving around because the facilities and hospitals weren’t equipped enough to deal with Joseph’s medical problems. 

This put an enormous strain on Steve’s family since his father never wanted move, these moves were such a hassle and put Joseph through so much more pain then he was already in.

The only reason why they’d had moved to Brooklyn was that Joseph’s doctors wanted to send his father to be in the best hospice in New York. 

The doctors and his mother had told him over and over that it was the best place for him to be, it would be the one that would relieve his pain in his last days but Steve didn’t take in any of that, all he could hear was that his father was going to die soon. 

★ ☆ ★ ☆★ ☆ ★ ☆ ★ ☆ ★

Bucky glared at Steve as he ran off, Bucky wondered if Steve had realised what he was doing with the weird Russian murderer looking kid and that’s why he ran off. But Steve looked genuinely distressed not freaked out, Bucky suddenly felt sorry for Steve and hoped he was ok.

“Чертов ад баки” (Fucking hell Bucky), he quickly scolded himself. Bucly already has enough problems he doesn’t need to be worrying about some dumb fucking jock.

Bucky anxiously chewed the inside of his lip, trying to go through every thought in his mind about Steve and what had just happened in the past hour before he could let his mind spiral out of control and freak out again he heard is phone ding telling him that he had a text.

Bucky pulled himself back to reality and looked at his phone to see several texts from Nat and Clint, Bucky unlocked his phone to messages and clicked on the latest message he had gotten and unsurprisingly that had been from Clint since he always spam texts.

Bucky suspected Clint had ADHD when he first met him in freshman year, and of course, he had been right. The first day back of their sophomore year Clint had bounced his way over the table at lunch and proceeded to tell everyone about his new diagnosis. 

Coolest archer ever: buck buck

Coolest archer ever: BucKoooOoooOo

Coolest archer ever: r u not replying cuz u don’t like ur cute nicknames :-(

Coolest archer ever: Buckyyyyy

Coolest archer ever: Why aren’t you in classss

Coolest archer ever: how dare you skip without me that’s so rude >:-( 

Coolest archer ever: u suck.

Coolest archer ever: reply to me >:-((((

Coolest archer ever: pls

Bucky chuckled at the messages Clint had sent him over the past hour, as annoying as Clint was Bucky secretly loved it. 

Bucky: had 2 leave quickly sorry

Bucky typed out his message to Clint and quickly sent it as he started walking home, Bucky didn’t really care anymore he knew he’d be in trouble for skipping and coming home early but all he wanted to do was go home and disappear from the outside world.

Before reading Natalia’s messages Bucky reached into his pocket to grab a cigarette just to take the edge off of facing his best friends honest somewhat cruel words.

Natalia cares for many few people and Bucky has always been so grateful to be one of those people that she can trust and care for, but Nat will speak her goddamn mind and when you are her best friend she will make sure you do the best for yourself and in that processes, she isn’t gentle.

Bucky finally clicked on Nat’s contact to be greeted with English, “oh boy” Bucky muttered under his breath. You’d think when his native Russian best friend gets mad she’d speak Russian but No. When she’s really mad she goes with English and when you know you’ve done something wrong and you’re greeted with an English speaking Natalia you know you’re fucked.

Romanova: James. 

Romanova: You promised me and your mother you’d stop skipping.

Romanova: I’m really disappointed. 

Bucky knew he was fucked but he didn’t expect to be this fucked, Nat normally yelling in English was a big enough sign that you’ve really fucked up but Nat in English calming speaking not yelling? Yeah if you got that you’ve really really pissed her off.

Bucky knows it just going to make it worse but he couldn’t deal with this now and decided to leave her on read, he shoved his phone back in his pocket and stormed home.

★ ☆ ★ ☆★ ☆ ★ ☆ ★ ☆ ★

Bucky winced as he put his key into the front door and entered his house, he skipped class, came home early stinks of cigarettes. Preparing himself for a very loud angry Russian voice to hit him the minute he stepped foot inside the house and get an ass whooping he was extremely surprised when he was meet with the distant sound of what seemed to be women happily chatting.

He took a double take wondering if he was actually in the right house but yes he was, he was definitely in his house. Bucky stood in the hallway for a minute completely baffled until he heard his mother call him.

“James! Lovely is that you?” He heard his mother call out from the living room in her thick Russian accent. “Uhhh yes it’s me mама” he shouted back, “Come into the living room darling!” his mother happily shouted in return.

Bucky quickly shuffled into the living room scared that his mother was doing the same thing as Nat and he was about to get murdered. When he entered the family living room he was met with at least a dozen middle-aged women sitting on the sofas and chairs happily chatting and all holding the same book.

Bucky gave his mother a strange question look  
“Джеймс, это мой книжный клуб, о котором я рассказывала” (James, this is my book club I told you about) his mother said to him almost instantly.

“О... Да прекрасный” (Oh...yes lovely) he replied to give mother trying to sound as sincere and interested as he could, his mother had not once told him about a book club and he never expected this from his mum but he was avoiding getting murdered or grounded for 100 years so he just decided to go with it.

“Everything this is my eldest James!” His mother announced to the group, he was met with a chorus of hellos. Bucky simply gave a polite smile and a quite “uhm nice to meet you all, I have to go do homework! Goodbye”   
Before running out of the living room and upstairs to his room.

★ ☆ ★ ☆★ ☆ ★ ☆ ★ ☆ ★

As Bucky entered his room he dumped his bag on the floor then closed the door behind him. 

He lazily walked over to his bed, flopped himself onto it and landed on his back with a quite “oomf”. 

Bucky took out his phone, opened Spotify, put his music on shuffle then blindly tossed his phone somewhere on his bed. 

Lil peep played quietly in the background as Bucky took deep breathes and stared at his ceiling, his eyes pinpointed straight to the glow in the dark stars he had put there when he first moved to America. 

Bucky chuckled to himself remembering that his father had put them up there because Bucky had missed not being able to see as many stars in Brooklyn then back home. 

His family had moved from the small town of Desna, it wasn’t a tiny town and it only took a one hour train ride to get to Moscow but compared to New York his hometown was tiny.

Bucky felt himself slowly drifting to sleep and didn’t try to fight it, he knew he’d miss dinner and wake up starving the next day but hunger was the least of his problems right now.

His life was a mess, he’d had a horrible day and for once he was feeling somewhat happy and content so he let himself slip into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to write and post! School has been fucking insane but I finally got around to finishing this chapter!
> 
> I didn't completely proofread this chapter because I wanted to get it out as soon as possible so sorry if there are any typos or anything like that.
> 
> If you liked this chapter please leave a kudos and maybe even a comment. Thank you for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! it's been quite a while since I've written anything so I hope this is ok!
> 
> I love having visuals in fics so here's a link to the outfits everyone's wearing in this chapter!
> 
> https://imgur.com/gallery/unBx7sv


End file.
